This invention relates to picture frames and is particularly concerned with an extrusion of plastics material suitable for use as a picture frame.
Today it has become increasingly popular to minimise the effect of the frame itself on a framed picture, particularly when the picture is a print. Thus aluminium extrusions have been used, but these are relatively expensive and require corner brackets for their installation. Clips of a plastics material diagonally spanning each corner of a picture have also been used with the picture being clamped between a sheet of glass and a backing board. In practice, however, such clips do not fulfill the function of a picture frame which is to protect the picture and may cause the glass to break.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved picture frame.